Stages Of Sex
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Mini-fic] [Advertencia: Lemmon fuerte y explícito] [SasuSaku puro con un poco de NaruHina] Porque al principio ni lo conoces. Después te da asco. Después te da interés. Y después no quieres parar de hacerlo.
1. Porque al principio ni lo conoces

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia_

_Advertencia: Lemmon FUERTE y EXPLÍCITO en todos los capítulos_

**.**

**Stages of Sex**

_1. Porque al comienzo ni lo conoces_

.

Sakura estaba particularmente feliz esa mañana. La pequeña de seis años estaba jugando con su muñeca. Esa tarde iría a la casa de Sasuke para jugar con Hinata y Naruto. Pero a Sasuke no le gustaban las muñecas y le había dicho que no lleve ninguna. Sakura se había ofendido al comienzo pero luego había accedido. Era como había dicho Sasuke. Su casa, sus reglas. Era por eso que estaba jugando con sus muñecas. Las iba extrañar pero de verdad quería jugar con sus amigos esa tarde. Su mamá la llamó y dejó a su muñeca preferida sobre su cama al lado de su osito de peluche Mimi. Le dio un besito a cada uno y bajó las escaleras saltando.

Su mamá estaba esperándola al pie de las escaleras con el pie de mango en sus manos. Esa tarde se quedarían a tomar lonche y su mamá había querido llevar un postre. En la mañana había ayudado a su mamá a prepararlo. Había terminado con manchas de harina y pedazos de mango al igual que su mamá, pero había sido divertido. Ahora estaba cambiada y bañada, se había colocado su perfume de frutas favorito y sus aretes de fresas que combinaban con su vestido verde pastel. Tomó del brazo de su mamá y fueron caminando a la casa de los Uchiha. A veces odiaba que viviesen al otro lado de la aldea al ser un clan muy fuerte y legendario. Pero esa vez valdría la pena caminar porque vería a sus amigos para jugar.

A los pocos minutos, la gran casa de los Uchiha se mostró ante sus pequeños ojitos verdes y sonrió cuando vio a Sasuke al costado de su mamá esperando en la puerta principal. Los ojitos carbón de Sasuke se iluminaron cuando vieron el cabello rosa de su amiga Sakura. Él la saludó con un movimiento de la mano, pero Sakura se adelantó y le dio un casto besito en su mejilla. El pequeño se sonrojó y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el patio en donde ya estaban Hinata y Naruto jugando con su dinosaurio de peluche.

—Ay son tan adorables...— dijo enternecida Mikoto. —No puedo evitar imaginármelos juntos Mebuki-chan...

—Tú como siempre adelantando las cosas Mikoto.— respondió con un suspiro y entrecerrando los ojos. —Pero no te niego que Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan se verían lindos como pareja.

—¡Y se casarán y seremos familia Mebuki-chan!- exclamó emocionada la Uchiha.

—Se nota que ya estás escuchando las campanas del santuario.— rió la rubia.

.

—¡Sakura-chan!— saludaron los otros dos pequeños que estaban sentados sobre el pasto del amplio patio de los Uchiha.

—Hola Hinata-chan, hola Naruto.— sonrió Sakura.

La pelirrosa y el Uchiha se sentaron sobre el pasto y los cuatro se pusieron a jugar. Imaginaron que Hinata era una princesa y que el dinosaurio se la quería comer al ser una princesa tan bonita. Los tres mosqueteros: Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, llegarían a su rescate para salvarla del dinosaurio. Corrieron por toda la casa, riendo y saltando. Las mamás, que estaban conversando amenamente en la sala tomando té y galletas, veían como sus hijos jugaban tan alegremente.

Al poco tiempo cayeron los cuatro rendidos sobre la cama del Uchiha. Sakura recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke y Naruto recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hinata. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Mikoto los llamó para que bajaran a tomar lonche. Los cuatro se bajaron de la cama de un salto y corrieron escaleras abajo. Sasuke había cogido a Sakura de la mano, y Naruto había hecho lo mismo con Hinata. Eran las dos doncellas de su cuento y tenían que protegerlas. Se acomodaron todos en la mesa de centro y se dispusieron a comer.

Las mamás veían como sus pequeños interactuaban y se sentían orgullosas de ellos. Sakura untaba la mantequilla en el pan de Sasuke como si fuera una esposa atendiendo a su esposo, y Sasuke le servía agua en su vaso como todo caballero. Hinata le limpiaba un par de migajas que Naruto tenía en el rostro con una servilleta mientras que él le servía el último pedazo de pie que él en un comienzo había tenido planeado comer.

.

Hinata y Naruto ya se habían ido. Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la habitación del último jugando a que Sakura era una princesa ninja y Sasuke era su guardián. Estaban carcajeando y saltando en su cama. Pero Sakura hizo un mal movimiento y se cayó de espaldas en la cama. Se rió por su caída y Sasuke la acompañó. Comieron un par de galletas que Mikoto les había dejado en la pequeña mesa de luz, sentándose al borde de la cama en silencio. Escucharon un par de sonidos raros de la habitación del lado. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y le restaron importancia. Terminaron de comer y se pusieron a seguir jugando.

Sasuke dio un par de volantines en su cama y Sakura gritó emocionada por las acrobacias del Uchiha. Él también quería verla hacer un volantín pero ella le dijo que no podía porque estaba usando un vestido. Y las niñas que usaban vestido no podían hacer volantines porque se veía feo. Tenía que comportarse como una señorita, tal cual lo había dicho su mamá. Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la respuesta y le sacó la lengua.

—¿Por qué usas vestido? ¡Yuk!

—Porque soy una niña y las niñas tienen que usar vestido.— dijo en un tono obvio.

Sasuke iba a responderle que eso no era cierto pero se vio interrumpido por un ruido de la habitación del lado. Se escuchaban como gemidos de dolor y algunos grititos. A Sasuke le dio miedo. ¿Y si de verdad la novia de Shisui era una bruja? Sasuke quería mucho a su primo Shisui pero a veces pensaba que su novia era muy rara. ¿Por qué se juntaría con ella si le hacía daño? Sakura lo miró preocupada. Sasuke no quería que Tayuya, la bruja, le haga daño a su primo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿no será mejor que vayamos a investigar?

Sasuke asintió y tomó la mano de Sakura. Decidieron que solo irían a la habitación del lado para abrir la puerta un poquito y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Shisui les había dicho a ambos que por ninguna circunstancia entren a su habitación pero los dos pequeños estaban preocupados. Mikoto no aparecía por ningún lado y al parecer seguí charlando con Mebuki bastante ajena a la situación.

—¡Shisui-kun!— escucharon gimotear a Tayuya. Sasuke ya no supo quién estaba haciéndole daño a quién. Supuso que abriendo la puerta todo se aclararía.

Pero cuando lo hizo, no aclaró ninguna de sus dudas. Al contrario, éstas aumentaron. Para empezar, por alguna extraña razón, su primo y su novia estaban completamente desnudos y sudados. Shisui estaba de espaldas pero aún así ambos podían ver perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo aunque no entendían nada. Shisui y Tayuya se estaban dando un beso. De pronto, Shisui abrió sus piernas y la vagina de Tayuya quedó totalmente expuesta a la vista de los dos pequeños.

—Sakura, ¿por qué Tayuya tiene un hueco y no un pene como todos?— susurró Sasuke para que Shisui o Tayuya no los escuche.

—Sasuke-kun, no todos tienen un pene. Mi mami me dijo que los hombres tienen uno pero las mujeres tenemos un huequito que se llama vagina. La vaginita de Tayuya es muyyy grande. La mía todavía es pequeñita.— susurró en respuesta.

—Tu vagina es pequeña porque somos pequeños Sakura.— dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Puedo verla después?— pregunto con un toque de emoción en su voz.

—No lo sé... Oye, ¿ese es el pene de tu primo?

Sasuke y Sakura se agacharon para ver mejor y el Uchiha abrió su boca en una 'o' al ver el tamaño del pene de su primo. Era enorme comparado con el suyo que aún era pequeñito como la vagina de Sakura. Sakura veía como un líquido crema transparente salía de la vagina de Tayuya y en la punta del pene de Shisui había unas gotitas blancas. Tayuya gemía pero Sasuke no sabía por qué. Sakura se dio cuenta del por qué unos segundos después.

—Esta gimiendo porque le está mordiendo sus tetitas Sasuke-kun.— susurró con pena.

—¿Tetitas? Sakura son tetoootas.

Y Sakura no lo negó cuando vio los grandes senos de Tayuya saltando arriba y abajo. Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron a agachar y vieron como Shisui metía su pene en la vagina de Tayuya. Ambos gemían como si les doliera mucho y aún así se besaban. Se empezaron a mover durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente pararon y Shisui saco su pene con la mano. Tayuya guiño el ojo derecho y en un santiamén se metió el pene de su novio en la boca como si fuera una paleta de helado. Sasuke pensó que era asqueroso pero Sakura pensó que era algo muy romántico porque era como si lo estuviese limpiando.

—Shisui-nii, ¿estás bien?

Y como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría reaccionó rápidamente y jaló la sábana para taparse a sí mismo y a su novia. Lo miró feo a su primo y a su amiguita y después suspiró en derrota. Se avecinaba una gran explicación.

—Sasuke, Sakura...— siseó. —¿Qué les dije acerca de no entrar?

—Es que escuchamos sonidos raros y pensamos que algo malo pasaba.— se excusó Sasuke con la mejor de las intenciones.

—Bueno, todo está bien Sasuke. No pasa nada malo, ¿ok? Sólo estaba haciendo unas cosas con Tayuya.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?— preguntaron los dos pequeños a la vez.

—El amor.

.

—Sakura, cuando seamos más grandes...— vaciló un poco ante la mirada curiosa de la niña. —¿Quiereshacerelamorconmigo?

Sakura se rió ante la petición hecha tan rápidamente y asintió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.

—Sí Sasuke-kun. Sí quiero hacer el amor contigo. Pero Sasuke-kun, ¿qué se necesita para hacer el amor?

—No lo sé...

—Entonces lo investigaremos juntos.

.

.

_Bueno, este es un pequeño fic que consistirá en solo 4 capítulos. No más. Lo más probable es que lo acabe esta semana :D Los capítulos serán cortos, y con un lenguaje un poco vulgar, como ya han podido ver._

_Estoy escribiendo el capítulo de BY MY SIDE, dentro de poco ya estará en la red :) Mañana trataré de subir la continuación de este y el segundo songfic de Stories Of Us._

_No se olviden de agregarme a FB para estar al dia con mis actualizaciones. Pueden buscarme como Hatsumi Uchiha._

_Se me cuidan,_

_Hatsumi_

_._

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Después te da asco

**.**

**Stages of Sex**

_2. Después te da asco_

**.**

Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Odiaba inmensamente al Hokage por dejar que les enseñen Anatomía Básica en la academia ninja. Realmente no era muy necesario a menos que quieras ser un ninja médico. Le interesaba un poco el tema pero realmente no era necesario que todos lo viesen. Si ella se sentía así, realmente no quería saber cómo se sentían sus compañeros hombres del salón. Estaba casi segura que uno de ellos había vomitado.

Les habían hecho ver un video de un parto natural. Les habían dicho que podían taparse los ojos pero lo habían dicho muy tarde. Sakura había girado levemente la cabeza para ver a sus amigos. Hinata, como casta alumna que era, se había tapado los oídos y había recostado su frente contra la carpeta cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Naruto se había tapado la cara con ambas manos pero había dejado un pequeño orificio entre sus dedos para poder observar un poco. Sakura casi se ríe cuando vio a Sasuke. La cara de su mejor amigo verdaderamente no tenía precio. Era una mezcla de asco y terror que decía claramente: 'No quiero volver a ver una vagina en mi vida' o 'Nunca volveré a ver a las mujeres igual'. Creo que la más adecuada era la segunda. La primera sólo le haría quedar como gay. Y estaba segura de que Sasuke no era gay para nada. Ya habían pasado ocho años desde que habían visto a Shisui y a Tayuya teniendo relaciones. Había visto cómo se sonrojaba al ver las tetas de Tayuya, pero no al ver el pene de su primo. Al verlo solo se había deprimido un poco porque él lo tenía pequeño.

Sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase y la profesora salió del aula después de haber recogido sus cosas. Sakura se volteó por completo para ver a Sasuke con una cara de muerto. Le revolvió el cabello azabache (no le importaba que las demás la miren como si fuera una puta) y le sonrió. Sasuke rodó sus ojos y recostó su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Nunca más Sakura.

—Mou... Me siento celosa Sasuke-kun.— resopló ella. Sasuke la miró curioso y ella susurró en su oído. —Yo quería que mires mi vagina primero. Ahora ya has visto dos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ya haya visto dos? Me servirían como referencia.

—Hmph. Ya no te la enseñaré.— murmuró enojada.

—Sé que tarde o temprano lo harás. No sabes lo convencida que sonaste ese día.— respondió burlón.

—Éramos un par de enanos Sasuke. No había forma que se nos ocurriera que estaban follando como conejos.

—Nunca seré papá. Itachi se encargará de pasar el apellido.— dijo Sasuke seguro de sí mismo y su decisión.

—Pensé que al menos intentarías superarlo en eso.

—¿Acaso no acabas de ver el video Sakura? Fue asqueroso. ¿Cómo te puede dar placer que te estrujen los senos? ¿Cómo puedes sentir placer cuando alguien derrama sus líquidos dentro de ti?— preguntó desesperado.

—Sasuke, es algo más que eso. Es hacer el amor. Le demuestras a esa persona lo mucho que la amas. Consumen su amor. A ti te serviría puesto que no eres muy hablador.

—Pues le llevaría flores o alguna de esas chucherías que a las mujeres les gusta. ¿Por qué metería mi pene dentro de su vagina para demostrar que la amo?— dijo recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndola en su mochila.

—Es algo simbólico Sasuke-kun.— dijo ella en un suspiro.

—No sé qué de simbólico tiene. ¿No hay otra manera de tener hijos?— preguntó desesperado.

-Me temo que no Sasuke...— Sakura se volteó porque el profesor ya había llegado.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de cometer suicidio cuando vio quién había entrado. Era Kakashi Hatake. Sí, sí, era uno de los shinobi más respetados y fuertes de la aldea. Pero era uno de los pervertidos más grandes del planeta. Tenía ese librito 'Icha Icha Paradise' como de costumbre. Ni quería saber de qué se trataba pero ahora se hacía una idea. Naruto hizo una mueca cuando entró y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo.

—Hola enanos. —saludó Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara. —Ebisu no pudo venir hoy y soy su remplazo. No me dejó nada para hacer y como ya es la última clase del día, pueden salir.

Sakura alzó una ceja indignada. Realmente había estado esperando hacer la clase de Ebisu. Les había dicho la clase pasada que les iba a traer unos pergaminos antiguos y los iban a analizar. Frustrada, empezó a guardar sus cosas.

.

Esa tarde se quedarían a tomar el lonche en casa del Uchiha. El tan solo pensar en eso, le traía unos malos recuerdos a Sakura. Ella rió al recordar la escena del día siguiente. Shisui ni siquiera les había querido mirar la cara por razones obvias y Mikoto estaba completamente perdida, no sabía que pasaba con su familia. Pero esa tarde solo serían Sasuke y ella. Ahora que habían empezado a salir hace poco, Mikoto prácticamente le había ordenado a Sasuke que trajera a su novia todos los jueves de cada mes para tomar lonche todos juntos.

Sakura fue escaleras arriba para dejar su mochila en su habitación mientras que Sasuke esperaba en la sala. Sakura le había ofrecido ver algo de televisión pero dudaba que a esa hora pasen algo que realmente valga la pena. Escuchó los pasos de su novia acercándose y levantó la vista de las fotos que se encontraban en la pequeña mesa de centro. Sakura estaba cambiada, usaba un vestido de verano de color verde limón que le llegaba las rodillas. Sasuke pensaba que Sakura tenía una extraña obsesión por los vestidos. Casi siempre la veía usando uno. Rara vez la veía usando short y más aún un pantalón largo.

La tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron rumbo a la mansión Uchiha. El camino fue en un silencio bastante cómodo, con solo un par de comentarios. Sasuke no era hablador tal y como lo había señalado Sakura, pero eso no le molestaba a ella. Aceptaba a su chico tal y como era. A veces apreciaba bastante que sea callado. No aguantaba mucho a chicos gritones como Naruto.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos y, como de costumbre, Sasuke invitó a pasar a Sakura a su habitación. Ésta seguía siendo la de siempre. El dinosaurio de peluche permanecía en el mismo sitio de siempre pero Sasuke ya no lo utilizaba. Había tenido planes de regalárselo a alguno de sus primos pero Sakura le pidió que no lo haga porque era algo muy especial para ellos dos. Ahora tenía una pequeña televisión y su clóset era más grande. Ahora tenía que guardar pergaminos y armas además de su ropa. Su cama ahora ya era un poco más grande, ya no era un enano de seis años que apenas medía un metro.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y sus dedos se entrelazaron solos. Sakura giró a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa y él volteó a mirarla también. Sakura sabía que a él todavía se le hacía un poco incómodo las demostraciones de cariño entre ellos, pero realmente quería un beso en esos momentos. Ella cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios. Sasuke supo exactamente lo que quería y no dudó en ningún momento juntar sus labios con los de ella levemente. Los labios de Sakura se empezaron a mover contra los suyos y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que ella. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y acariciándose mutuamente.

—¡Sasuke-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!— Mikoto llamó desde la cocina interrumpiendo a los tórtolos. Sasuke se separó abruptamente de su novia pero ella traviesamente lamió su labio inferior después. El Uchiha se sonrojó levemente y se puso de pie. Volteó a verla, y ella se paró para bajar a la cocina.

.

El lonche transcurrió tranquilo, con algunas novedades por parte del clan y de Sakura. Milagrosamente Fugaku estuvo presente y trató muy bien a Sakura. Intercambiaron un par de ideas acerca del mundo ninja pero después dejaron la pequeña discusión ahí porque a Fugaku se le había presentado un caso importante en la policía. Mikoto les ofreció un poco más de postre pero Sakura y Sasuke rechazaron su oferta. Realmente se habían llenado. Sakura ayudó a Mikoto a lavar los platos mientras que Sasuke terminaba de ordenar la mesa junto a Itachi. Los hermanos lo hacían en silencio pero las mujeres no paraban de hablar acerca del nuevo spa que habían abierto en el centro de la aldea.

—¿Quieres ver una película?— le preguntó Sasuke cuando finalmente ya estaban de nuevo en su cuarto y a solas.

—Claro!— respondió la pelirrosa emocionada. —Tú elige.

—Tenía planeado ver una de acción, pero Itachi la tiene.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a su habitación?

—Creo que no está en su habitación así que no veo cuál es el problema.— dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor, inmediatamente seguido por su novia.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano con una confianza absoluta pero se arrepintió completamente de haberlo hecho. Su hermano estaba echado sobre su cama masturbándose mirando una revista de porno. El grito de Sakura se escuchó por la casa y Sasuke la empujó de la habitación tapando sus ojos y bastante perturbado. No todos los días entras al cuarto de tu hermano y lo ves masturbándose.

—Nunca podré borrar de mi memoria a Shisui teniendo relaciones con Tayuya ni a tu hermano masturbándose.

—Yo no podré borrar esas dos cosas y a la mujer desnuda de la revista- Ow! Sakura, ¿por qué me golpeaste?

—¿Duh? Soy tu novia. Solo debes de mirarme a mí.— murmuró celosa.

.

.

_Y aquí está el segundo capítulo :) Dos más y acabamos. Gracias a todas las chicas que agregaron la historia a favoritos, le dieron follow y también a las que dejaron review:_

_Edgyuli_

_Cerezita08_

_Kitana-Kombatiente_

_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha_

_Penny Uchiha_

_Kaori Izayoi_

_Rachel_

_Candice Saint-Just_

_DULCECITO311._

_De verdad gracias. No pensé que la historia tendría tanta aceptación por parte de ustedes :)_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook (búscame como Hatsumi Uchiha) para que estés al día con mis actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos._

_Hatsumi_

.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Después te da interés

_*Esta es una pequeña aclaración acerca de las edades. Una de ustedes me la pidió así que es la siguiente: En el primer capítulo, tienen 6 años. En el segundo capítulo tienen 14 años y en este tienen 17*_

**.**

**Stages of Sex**

_3. Después te da interés_

**.**

Sakura estaba tirada en su cama mirando aburridamente el techo. Acababa de llegar de una misión y no podía negar el hecho de que estaba realmente cansada. Volteó su cabeza levemente para mirar el reloj. Recién eran las seis de la mañana. Había quedado verse con su equipo a las nueve de la mañana. Al parecer Kakashi tenía un aviso que darles. Su shishou al parecer no estaba muy feliz con los resultados de la misión que habían realizado hace un par de horas. Suspiró levemente y supo que tenía que levantarse para que no se le haga tarde.

De un salto salió de la cama, y abrió la cortina un poco. Los primeros rayos de sol ya habían empezado a salir. El día parecía prometedor. Sakura sonrió levemente y con pasos un poco torpes llegó al baño. Levantó la mirada para toparse con el espejo, mojándose la cara con un poco de agua para despertarse por completo. Se peinó el cabello con rapidez. De alguna manera agradecía que se lo haya cortado hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. Sasuke era el único que había estado en contra de que se corte el pelo, pero al final había accedido. Se había rendido cuando ella le había asegurado que se sentía más cómoda entrenando con el cabello corto.

—¡Sakura! ¡El desayuno ya está listo! ¡Baja ya o se te hará tarde!

—¡Ya voy!—exclamó ella quitándose el pequeño vestido de algodón que usaba como piyama, después de asegurarse que la cortina y la puerta estaban cerradas. Lo tiró en la cama que aún estaba sin tender. Se quedó solo en sus bragas azules, odiaba dormir con sostén. Descalza, arrastró sus pies hasta su armario y sacó un sostén limpio que combinaba con sus bragas. Se lo puso con algo de flojera y se colocó su top de red sin mangas. Su mamá la volvió a llamar y esta vez se colocó sus shorts negros con rapidez al igual que la camiseta manga corta roja que le quedaba por arriba del ombligo.

Casi corrió escaleras abajo. Su mamá ya estaba terminando de servir el jugo y su papá estaba leyendo el periódico de aquella mañana. Su mamá no había prendido la luz de la cocina porque estaba bastante iluminada. Sakura tomó asiento rápidamente y se sirvió un poco de huevos revueltos con jamón. Su mamá besó su frente cariñosamente sonriéndole. Su padre bajó la vista del periódico y sonrió también. La menor de los Haruno terminó de desayunar en silencio, solo se escuchaba los ligeros golpes del plato con los hashi. Se paró para lavar los platos y su mamá la siguió para secarlos y colocarlos en la alacena. Su papá subió a su habitación. Esa mañana tenía que salir fuera de la aldea para cerrar un contrato.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas con Sasuke-kun?— preguntó su mamá curiosamente. Estaba feliz porque su hija estaba saliendo con alguien, para ser más específicos con el hijo menor de una de sus mejores amigas. A Sakura casi se le resbala el plato de las manos cuando escuchó la pregunta. Sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo.

—Todo bien mamá...— susurró un poco avergonzada.

—Oh vamos Sakura. Ya no eres una chiquita. ¿Ya lo han hecho?

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos. _¿Que si lo habían hecho?_ ¿Cómo rayos lo iban a hacer si a su novio le daban asco las vaginas y que, a pesar de que ya estaban grandecitos (ya tenían 17 años), él solo había visto porno una vez y por accidente? Sakura resopló frustrada y su mamá la miró sorprendida. Su hija era bastante linda, no sólo porque era su hija, sino porque muchas veces se lo habían mencionado. Su novio era un chico menor que Sakura solo por un par de meses pero siempre había creído que los chicos, al ser más pervertidos y estar expuestos al tema de sexo con tanta facilidad, tenían más iniciativa. Mebuki volteó a ver su hija y rió levemente.

—¿Alguna razón por la que después de tres años Sasuke Uchiha se niegue a tocarte?

—¡Mamá!— exclamó Sakura más avergonzada que antes.

—Ok, ok... ¿No te ha tocado entonces?— la pelirrosada solo pudo negar levemente con la cabeza, aún avergonzada. —¿Nada, nadita? Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto Sakura. No puede ser que Sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera te ha visto estas...— murmuró por último su mamá, haciendo referencia a los senos de su hija que ahora eran más grandes que antes.

—O sea sí pero-

—No ha hecho nada al respecto, ¿verdad?— Mebuki suspiró. —Vamos a ir de compras y le harás un striptease a tu novio tan sexy que nunca lo olvidará.

—No sé por qué estás tan emocionada con que pierda mi virginidad tan temprano... La emocionada debería de ser yo-

—Silencio hija.— la interrumpió cubriéndole la boca con la mano. —Iremos de compras antes de que vayas a tu misión y regresarás como Sakura –la que ya no es virgen y lo hizo con Sasuke Uchiha- Haruno.

.

—Y... ¿qué tal vas con Sakura-chan, teme?

Eran exactamente las 8:59 am. Sasuke, como siempre, había tomado desayuno a las siete y había salido de su casa, ya cambiado y listo para la misión de ese día, a las 8:50. Sakura siempre llegaba unos cuantos minutos antes (lo que les daba un par de minutos de intimidad de pareja) pero no llegaba aún. Naruto había sido quien había llegado a las 8:58. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él siempre llegab minutos tarde.

—... ¿Por qué te importaría como van las cosas con mi novia usuratonkachi?

—Eres mi mejor amigo. Y los mejores amigos hablan de cosas como éstas.— dijo el rubio en un tono obvio.

—No tendría por qué hablar de mi vida amorosa contigo...— murmuró el Uchiha.

—¡Oh vamos Sasuke!— Naruto lo codeó. —Ya lo hicieron, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?— Sasuke volteó a verlo sin entender. Naruto trató de no reírse pero logró re-formular la pregunta.

—¿Ya tuvieron sexo, relaciones sexuales, hacer el amor...?— preguntó, subiendo y bajando las cejas de una manera sugestiva.

—Después de haberle dicho que no quería volver a ver vaginas en toda mi vida, lo veo como algo imposible...

—¿En serio dijiste eso?— preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—Algo así...

Sasuke volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y supo que el tema lo tendrían que dejar de lado porque Sakura había aparecido en su campo de vista. Su novia tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro como siempre, y juró ver cómo sus ojos se iluminaban cuando lo vio. El corazón aumentó su ritmo, al igual que las otras veces que la veía. Los shorts que dejaban a la vista sus torneadas piernas blancas no ayudaban mucho que digamos. Ella se acercó casi corriendo para abrazarlo fuertemente a pesar de que se habían visto el día anterior. Su yo interior se moría por abrazarla de vuelta, pero su orgullo solo le permitió colocar su mano en su cintura para lograr un poco de estabilidad.

.

Al final, resultó que sí, había surgido otra misión y en ese momento, Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la habitación de hotel que compartían. Ambos estaban echados sobre la cama del Uchiha abrazados y en silencio. El único ruido que se podía escuchar era la televisión que Sasuke había prendido. La misión hasta el momento no había sido tan complicada. Sólo habían tenido que pelear con unos cuantos ninjas indefensos y habían tardado solo unos cuantos minutos para derrotarlos a todos. Un par de ninjas utilizaban ninjutsu y Sasuke había sido un poco descuidado y había quedado levemente herido al igual que Naruto. Sakura los había curado al instante, incluso el brazo roto de Sasuke.

—Sakura...— susurró él en su oído.

—¿Uhm?

—Quiero acariciarlos,— dijo refiriéndose a sus senos, Sakura realmente no había esperado eso. —¿puedo?

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Sasuke pensó que se había molestado pero supo que no cuando vio que ella se había quitado la camiseta roja y estaba quitándose el top de red que siempre usaba, para quedar solo en sostén. Por lo que podía ver desde atrás, al parecer el sostén era blanco. Sonrió levemente. Su novia seguía siendo la misma chiquilla inocente de la cual se había enamorado. Sakura volteó y gateó hasta donde él para acurrucarse a su lado. Su novia estaba usando un hermoso sostén de encaje. No tenía los senos muy grandes, eran de un tamaño normal pero el sostén le quedaba a la perfección.

En un movimiento inesperado, Sasuke la puso debajo de él y buscó sus labios con los de ella. Se unieron en un hambriento beso que les quitó el aliento en pocos segundos. Se separaron lentamente para recuperar el aire, un hilo de sus salivas unía sus bocas. Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios de nuevo. Él mordía su labio inferior levemente para que deje penetrar su lengua en su húmeda cavidad, y su novia le dejó después de un par de minutos. Sus lenguas jugaron divertidas. Se empujaban, se enredaban entre sí. Se separaron de nuevo tras un rato para mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura le sonrió divertida y lo volvió a atraer hacia a ella pero esta vez Sasuke atacó su cuello con pequeños besos y mordiscos hasta que llegó al valle de sus senos aún cubiertos por el sostén. Sakura gimió levemente cuando sintió su lengua contornear sus erectos pezones por encima de la tela. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien y recién habían empezado. Sasuke llevó cada mano a un seno y lo acarició levemente por encima de la tela. Las imágenes de su primo estrujando los senos de su novia atacaron su mente. No. Eso le dolería a Sakura. Los apretó sólo un poquito porque quería saber qué tan suaves eran. _Oh_. Eran muy suaves. Sakura gimió de nuevo pero más bajito.

—Sasuke-kun...— susurró, tratando de ahogar otro gemido cuando Sasuke besó sus pezones por encima del sostén.

—Sakura...— dejó un último beso justo en la parte en donde las dos copas del sostén se unían. Su piel olía tan bien. Nunca se había percatado de ese detalle hasta entonces.

—¿Quieres... que lo desabroche?— preguntó sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada cuando vio que su novio estaba sufriendo para sacarle el sostén.

No esperó a que respondiese. Deshizo el broche del sostén pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo sacó de su vista. Quedó maravillado con la vista. Dos senos de regular tamaño se mostraban ante él. Dos rosados y erectos pezones los adornaban en la punta. Sasuke sintió como su pene luchaba por salir de sus bóxers. Pero eso no lo podía distraer en ese momento. Su novia le estaba mostrando sus senos, por el amor de Dios. Y tenía unos senos hermosos. Eso se le haría saber en ese preciso momento. Sopló tortuosamente sobre ellos y Sakura se estremeció debajo de él.

—Me encantan.— le dijo cogiendo cada seno entre sus manos. Encajaban como si hubieran sido hechos para él.

Lamió el pezón de su seno derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba su otro seno para no dejarlo desentendido. Empujó su lengua contra el erecto pezón y su novia gimió nuevamente. Fue dejando húmedos besos para lamer su otro seno. Inmediatamente, su mano derecha empezó a estimular al seno derecho que acababa de besar. El seno izquierdo lo llenó de besos. Besos llenos de amor, de saliva, cortos. Rodeó la aureola del pezón con la punta de la lengua, volviendo loca a Sakura. Después, como un bebé, mordió el pezón y lo chupó como si estuviera lactando. Sakura se sentía húmeda, estaba casi segura que la tanguita de hilo que su mamá le había comprado esa mañana estaba realmente mojada. Trató de ahogar un gemido cuando Sasuke peñiscó su otro pezón.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—Shh...— la calló él colocando su dedo sobre sus labios. —No podemos hacer mucho ruido.

—Como pretendes que no gima tu nombre cuando me estás peñiscando los pezones. Sasuke-kun, ¿tienes la remota idea de cómo se siente? Creo que casi llego al orgasmo...

—Hn...— sonrió de medio lado y se acurrucó en los pechos de su novia. —Son muy suaves.

—Y cómodos también, por lo que veo...— comentó sarcástica y acariciando su cabeza.

.

—Buenas tardes Sakura —ya no virgen— Haruno.— Mebuki la saludó en la puerta ya que estaba de salida y Sakura recién llegaba de su misión.

—¡Mamá! ¡Sé algo discreta!— exclamó la pelirrosada.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal fue? ¿Sasuke-chan fue dulce contigo? ¿Fue romántico?

—...

—...— la rubia sonrió.

—Mamá, no lo hicimos.

—...

—Sigo sin entender por qué es tan importante que pierda mi virginidad tan temprano.

.

.

_Tercer capítulo de Stages of Sex :D Te gustó? Te gustó? ¡Pues espero que sí!_

_Gracias a todas las chicas hermosas que agregaron esta humilde y pervertida historia sacada de mi buenaparanada cabecita a favoritos, la siguieron, que me agregaron a favoritos y que ahora me siguen :') De verdad significa mucho. En especial las que dejaron unos hermosos y sensuales reviews, decidí responderles esta vez: (Están en orden de llegada)_

1. Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Siii jajajaj pobrecillos :P Pero fue necesario

2. Ki-Anonymous: ¡Lo se! Fue impactante... Pero se me salió de la nada. Itachi-kun se lo tenía bien guardadito ;) Espero que este penúltimo cap haya sido de tu agrado :D

3. Kimiko-Haruno: ¡Gracias! Créeme yo también estoy ansiosa por hacer el lemon jajajaj

4. Kurosaki Yu: Siii me acuerdo de ti :) Me alegra que te hayas divertido leyendolo. Lo iba a subir ayer pero estaba super cansada :P

5. Minene Uryuu: Sii son tan adorables de peques :D

6. Dulcecito311: Como decimos en Perú, Sasu-chan y Saku son unos salados (tienen muy mala suerte) pero como ya viste eso tuvo influencia jajaja Sasu-cakes, como ya viste, tiene sus hormonas escondidas pero las tiene. En el otro cap las explotaré por completo. Prepárate para el lemmon de cierre de año ;) Bueno la vida está en etapas no? :) Me gusta el nuevo apodo, Hats... Suena bien :D

7. Kinata-Kombatiente: Jajajaja que bueno que te gustó el final, fue algo bastante random para ser honesta. Lo sé, ver a tu cuñado masturbándose definitivamente es algo que facilmente no se olvida :P El próximo cap lo subiré el fin. Esta vez me tardaré un poco mas por las fiestas y eso...

8. AndyZ21: Sasuke es un egocentrico de la patada, eso nunca cambiará. Me alegra de que te guste mi fic :) Ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para leer long-fics porque estoy leyendo un par de libros, pero te prometo que cuando pueda lo leo y te dejo mis comentarios :D

9. Kaori Izayoi: Awww que linda! Gracias de verdad. No pensé que este pequeño fic tuviera tanta aceptación por parte de ustedes *snif snif* Quién no quiere un Uchiha para sí. Son hermosos asdfghjkl

10. Aya Haruka: Esos pequeños traumas van a valer la pena, créeme ;) Gracias por tu review

11. Penny Uchiha: Jajajaj siiii han sido bombardeados con porno desde peques. Jajajaj en este cap al parecer las cosas ya no son asi ;)

12. DayniKissMe: Si son bastante perturbadoras pero créeme que tendrá influencia como lo leiste ahora :D

13. Candice Saint-Just: Gracias por tu constante apoyo :D Me alegra que te guste la historia

14. Isabela-chan nyaa: Holiii :D jajaja me alegra de que te guste mi pequeño fic.

15. Cerezita08: Jajajaj ya vas a ver que va a valer la pena ;) Y sí de hecho que va a cambiar, ya verás como sus hormonas lo traicionarán en el ultimo cap

16. Rachel: Jajajaj Saku se ganó con la vista xD Lo de las edades lo puse arriba antes de empezar el cap. Espero que ahora esté más claro :D

17. Karito: Si el amor... jajajaj el amor le hace hacer cosas estúpidas xD

Fuck‼ 17 reviews! You fuckin' kidding meh?! Kyaaaa‼ *se muere internamente* Gracias de verdad chicas :D

Cuidense

Hatsumi :D


	4. Y despues no puedes parar de hacerlo

**.**

**Stages of Sex**

**.**

_4. Y después no puedes parar de hacerlo_

**.**

Sasuke se miró en el espejo dos veces. La primera del lado derecho y la segunda del lado izquierdo. Suspiró profundamente. Su novia realmente se había pasado de la raya esta vez. Tenía una misión rango S por completar aquella tarde e iba a pasar vergüenza de nuevo porque Sakura le había dejado un par de chupetones en el cuello. Y esta vez no podría usar una bufanda para taparse porque era verano y hacía un calor insoportable. Suspiró en rendición y abrió el caño de agua fría. Se mojó la cara dos veces sin dejar de verse al espejo. La voz de su novia lo hizo despertar por completo.

—¡Sasu-panda!

Rodó sus ojos ante el apodo infantil que le había puesto Sakura. Y habían más: patito, bebé (aunque admitía internamente que Sakura gimiendo ese sobrenombre lo excitaba), tomatito, osito, superman, Sasu-boo y sus derivados, etc. A veces le molestaba por lo ridículo que sonaba y agradecía que sólo lo diga cuando estaban juntos. Solo una vez Naruto había estado presente cuando Sakura le dijo osito. Nunca se sintió tan avergonzado como aquella vez.

—¿Hn?

—Bebé, ¿quieres que te haga un poco de café antes de que te vayas?

Sakura no era muy reconocida por sus espléndidos platos de comida. En realidad, era lo contrario. Sakura Haruno podría ser la ninja médico más fuerte y reconocida de Konoha (y hasta de todo el mundo ninja), pero en temas de comida era otro tema. Pero Sasuke podía rescatar pequeños detalles. Sakura hacía el mejor café del mundo y también conocía el mejor lugar para comprar tomates. Eso bastaba para el Uchiha.

—Solo la mitad Sakura. No tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que estar en la entrada de la aldea en tres minutos.— respondió saliendo del baño y caminando hacia la cocina en donde Sakura ya tenía lista su bebida favorita.

—¡Entendido, mi capitán!— dijo haciendo una especie de saludo marinero.

Sasuke besó su frente y se sentó sobre su silla habitual cogiendo el periódico y cogiendo el pequeño bento que su novia le había comprado la noche anterior con la otra mano. Sakura se volteó sonriendo poniendo su taza azul sobre la mesa. Sasuke asintió en agradecimiento y alzó la mirada para verla. Estaba usando su polo gris de entrenamiento y sus bragas rojas, haciendo que sus piernas se vean realmente apetitosas.

Sakura se sirvió un poco de café también pero se echó azúcar y un chorrito de leche. Le dio un sorbo después de soplar un poco ya que aún estaba caliente. Se miraron durante un rato, fueron miradas nerviosas y de alguna manera tímidas. El salto de las tostadas listas hizo que ese contacto desapareciese por unos segundos. Sakura cogió el par de tostadas y los colocó sobre un plato. Se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio y le dio un mordisco a la tostada después de untarla con la mantequilla. Sasuke le dio un mordisco rápido a su tostada dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

—¡Apura!— dijo ella entre risas y empujándolo hacia la puerta. —¡Vas a llegar tarde!

—Le echaré la culpa a mi novia, como de costumbre...— respondió él con una media sonrisa y dándole un beso en los labios de despedida. —Regreso en la tarde.

—Sabes que igual mandaré a Katsuyu...— le sonrió levemente y con un último beso en la mejilla, Sasuke se fue.

.

—Ustedes follan como conejos...— resaltó Naruto.

La misión, como de costumbre, había sido un éxito. Se habían retrasado solo un par de horas porque el escandaloso rubio se había peleado con un chico en un bar. Al final, Sasuke había tenido que usar su Sharingan para meter al chico en una ilusión. Le había dado un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza y Neji solo había volteado los ojos.

—No es mi culpa que Sakura sea sexy y que me ame así como yo la amo a ella.— respondió el Uchiha como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Yo también amo a Hinata con mi vida pero no follamos como conejos.— se veía claramente como Naruto estaba sudando frío al sentir la mirada letal de su cuñado.

—Yo entregaré el informe.— dijo Neji inexpresivamente.

Naruto miró a Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros y Sasuke rodó los ojos. Neji se desvaneció en una nube de humo y los otros dos siguieron caminando por la entrada de la aldea. Su chakra estaba en cero, realmente. No tenían fuerzas para teletransportarse como el Hyuga lo había hecho. Siguieron caminando, después de haber hecho un pequeño saludo a los chicos que estaban cuidando la entrada.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Hinata me regaló unos cupones de descuento para Ichikaru.— sugirió su mejor amigo con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Le prometí a Sakura que la pasaría a recoger del hospital cuando llegue.— a quién queremos engañar, Sasuke realmente no tenía ánimos de seguir escuchando a su mejor amigo diciendo tonterías y tragando ramen al mismo tiempo. Prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con su chica.

—O sea sexo desenfrenado hasta mañana. ¿Han pensando en las consecuencias?

—¿Te refieres a hijos? Sakura se cuida imbécil.— masculló.

—¿Y has pensado en pedirle matrimonio algún día? Según lo que recuerdo, ustedes han estado juntos más de ocho años.

Sasuke se había hecho esa pregunta miles de veces el año anterior y ese mismo. Era cierto. Ya tenían 23 recién cumplidos. Dentro de poco cumplirían 9 años de relación. Sasuke aún no lo asimilaba muy bien. Siempre había creído que el matrimonio era lo indicado, pero simplemente no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Muchas cosas habían pasado durante ese largo tiempo. Bueno, técnicamente habían sido 8 años. Su relación había quedado en pausa cuando cada uno se fue a entrenar: él con Kakashi y ella con Tsunade. Él luego había ascendido a anbu (sin Danzo, las cosas habían salido mucho mejor) y ella a la nueva cabeza del hospital de Konoha. Al principio había sido algo complicado pero con el paso del tiempo se habían logrado acostumbrar.

—No necesito un idiota que afirme que nos amamos Naruto.

—Pero, ¿qué opina Sakura al respecto?

Lo dejó helado. Tenía razón. Era necesario discutirlo con Sakura. Ella nunca había mencionado la palabra matrimonio en la relación. Sólo hijos.

—Acompáñame a conseguir el puto anillo.

—Ya que insistes...— soltó una risa y lo abrazó por los hombros. Sasuke se alejó rápidamente. No quería más malinterpretaciones acerca de su vida sexual.

.

—Sasuke-kun...— Sakura sonrió al ver a su novio entrar por la puerta de su oficina. Mayormente él entraba por su ventana a dejarle la lonchera o simplemente para saludarla (o también para un poco de sexo en la camilla que tenía ella al costado de su escritorio). —Qué lindo detalle, ¿alguna razón?

—¿Acaso es un delito llevarle una flor a mi novia de vez en cuando?— preguntó divertido, dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

—Pues ese 'de vez en cuando' me suena más a una vez cada año...— respondió con su ceja derecha alzada y poniéndose de puntitas para besar sus labios finalmente. —Ya estaba de salida. ¿Vamos a casa a cenar, o me invitarás algo puesto que al parecer estás cariñoso hoy?

—Mi mamá nos invitó a cenar, al parecer quiere hacer un anuncio especial o algo parecido.

—¿Es obligatorio usar kimono?— Sakura rezaba internamente para que la respuesta sea negativa. Cómo odiaba usar ropa formal.

—Sé que odias usarlos, pero me dijo que sí. Ya sabes cómo le gustan a mi madre estas cosas. Me dijo también que si querías podíamos quedarnos a dormir...

—Tu casa me trae unos divertidos recuerdos...— dijo ella tomándolo de mano mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal del hospital hacia la salida del mismo, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—No sé qué de divertido tiene ver a tu primo teniendo sexo desenfrenado y a tu hermano masturbándose antes de saber si quiera qué mierda es un órgano reproductor...— susurró Sasuke con un aura depresiva alrededor suyo.

—Hasta mañana Haruno-san. Que tenga un buen día. ¡Oh Uchiha-san!— una de las enfermeras saludó a la pareja sonriendo.

—Hasta mañana Sayuri.— hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano derecha para despedirse y enroscó su brazo en el de su novio. —Pues yo creo que no fue tan malo. Aprendimos algunas cosas, ¿no?

—Eso creo.— respondió besando su frente y dirigiendo el camino hacia la casa de sus padres. —Me encargué de llevar algunas cosas allá. Mi mamá insiste en prestarte un kimono y lo demás.

—¡Qué linda! ¿No será mejor llevar un postre para compartir? Mikoto me comentó que a tu papá le encantan los mochi que preparan en la tienda de la calle Nishi, ¿vamos?

—Mochi no suena mal...— Sasuke rodeó su brazo derecho por su espalda y se dirigieron a la dichosa tienda.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha. La calle estaba silenciosa. El sol apenas se había ocultado y las luces de la calle recién empezaban a tintinear. Mikoto estaba recibiendo a una tía abuela de Sasuke un poco lejana. Se notaba a kilómetros que la señora no era del todo agrado de Mikoto. Pero Sasuke fue testigo del brillo de los ojos de su madre cuando Sakura entró en su campo de visión. Vio cómo prácticamente empujó a su tía abuela en la casa y saludó energéticamente a su nuera. Mikoto no era vieja (recién tenía cincuenta años), pero a veces le sorprendía cómo su madre a veces podía demostrar más energía que él.

—¡Sakura-chan! Midori-chan ya llegó y ya se está alistando. Ahorita subo para echarles una mano-

—Yo te acompaño Saku-

—Eh eh, no jovencito. No quiero que la veas hasta la cena. Será como antes. Los jovencitos se arreglan en sus respectivas habitaciones y después esperan a sus chicas en el recibidor. Nada de verse antes.— Mikoto llevó a Sakura hasta la habitación del segundo piso de la mano y con las justas la pelirrosada pudo voltear para mandarle un beso volado a su novio.

Sasuke solo suspiró en derrota y fue a dejar el mochi en la cocina. Esa noche iba a ser bastante larga.

.

Está bien. Sasuke había pensado que la noche sería bastante larga. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no había sido así. Las chicas no se tardaron tanto en alistarse como de costumbre. Salieron un poco antes de lo previsto. Su tío Obito había abierto la botella de sake que Fugaku tenía guardada en la vitrina y había invitado a que tomen todos los de la sala. No era fanático de las bebidas alcohólicas pero debía de admitir que el sake estaba bastante bueno. Obito le acababa de servir el segundo vaso y estaba a punto de tomárselo cuando vio a su novia bajar por las escaleras descalza. Sabía cómo odiaba usar esas sandalias rojas, le causó un poco de gracia. Y se veía tan bonita. Por poco casi se le cae el vaso de sake.

Sakura tenía el cabello recogido en una media cola y el yukata que estaba usando era de color verde agua claro. Combinaba con sus ojos. El obi era rojo sangre. El maquillaje que estaba usando era casi nulo, a lo mucho un poco de delineador y un poco de brillo en los labios. Esos labios rosas que sabían a fresa y que volvían loco a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor, como todo caballero, la tomó de la mano y bajó con ella los últimos escalones. Los demás familiares solteros los miraron enternecidos. Estaban orgullosos de la joven pareja.

—Estás... deslumbrante. No, espera. No lo sé. Creo que no hay una palabra para describir cuán hermosa te ves ahora.

Estaban abrazados mirando las estrellas en el patio trasero de la casa. La cena ya había pasado (después de varias preguntas incómodas) y ahora todos estaban hablando. Sakura y Sasuke habían decidido salir de la sala para tener un poco de tiempo a solas. Sakura le acarició el rostro, centímetro por centímetro, mirándolo enternecida.

—Que me digas que estoy bonita basta...— susurró sonrojada, y poniéndose un mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

—No, para mí no basta.

Besó sus labios. Besó sus labios de una manera tan tierna que Sakura pensó que se derretiría en aquel momento. Se sintió tan perfecto. Parecía su primer beso, aquel que se habían dado aquella tarde de primavera en el parque. Los labios de Sasuke acariciaban los de Sakura como si no quisiera que el contacto acabe jamás. Por ahí escuchó un "aww" e inmediatamente supo que era de su mamá, pero le restó importancia. Sus manos se entrelazaron solas y sus narices se acariciaban. Pero la falta de aire arruinó el ambiente romanticón. Eran ninjas pero seguían siendo humanos.

—Vamos arriba.— le pidió él, besando sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez siendo más breve.

—Sasuke-kun, tu familia está aquí.

—A la mierda mi familia. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.— el tono de voz que usaba con ella cuando le pedía hacer el amor era indescriptible.

—¿Ahora?— gimió internamente. A veces Sasuke era tan caprichoso.

—Ahora.— le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

.

Sakura de alguna manera se estaba arrepintiendo. Sasuke estaba dejando marcas posesivas en su cuello. Aún no entendía por qué lo hacía. Lo amaba a él, y solo a él. No quería a otro hombre en su vida mas que él. Pero aún sabiendo eso. Lo hacía.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— gimió cuando él mordió un poco más fuerte.

Estaban en su habitación, en su antigua habitación en realidad. La cama ya no estaba por lo que estaban recostados sobre el futon. El obi se lo había sacado para estar más cómodos pero el yukata seguía en su lugar. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y entrelazadas. Sasuke acarició la línea de su quijada con su pulgar y delicadamente la levantó para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos.

—Quiero que lo hagamos como en nuestra primera vez. Que me digas que me estás haciendo para saber por qué mi corazón late tan desesperado.

Los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír de costado. Apoyó ambos brazos a ambos costados de su cabeza y la miró de pies a cabeza detenidamente. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las suyas. El hecho de saber que tenía el conjunto de encaje que su mamá le había regalado lo excitaba más. Su media cola ya no existía. Su cabellos caían desordenadamente por su pecho y la almohada. Iba a sufrir un poco en cumplir lo que le había pedido, pero valdría la pena.

—Te besé como lo hago todas las mañanas.— besó sus labios tortuosamente, y mordió su labio inferior para que su lengua pueda penetrar su húmeda cavidad.

—¿Y qué más?— le preguntó,

—Te toqué por primera vez de manera indebida como diría tu mamá.— susurró en su oído como si de un secreto se tratase.

Sus manos descendieron por las curvas de su cuerpo, acariciaron sus senos. Descendieron por su vientre y abrió la parte de abajo para presenciar sus piernas desnudas. Sus piernas lucían tan cremosas que no pudo evitar tocarlas. Agradeció internamente que su novia sea ninja. Sus piernas estaban totalmente tonificadas y eran extremadamente suaves al tacto. Sintió su piel de gallina cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel.

—Después te volví a besar y te miré a los ojos. Te veías tan sexy sonrojada.— la besó brevemente. —Me atreví a abrir el yukata finalmente.

Sakura decidió hacerlo primero que él. Deshizo los nudos del yukata y lo abrió, quedando a total merced del Uchiha. Sasuke se relamió los labios ante la vista. Sus rosados pezones sobresalían sobre la delgada tela del sostén de encaje rojo. _Oh_, el rojo le quedaba perfecto. Su mirada bajó hasta fijarse en la minúscula prenda que Sakura estaba usando como bragas. No sabía si era correcto llamarlas así porque aquella prenda era tan transparente (se notaban sus vellos rosas escondiendo el tesoro de más abajo) y pequeña. No se contuvo y atacó a los senos primero.

—Primero fui a tus pechos. Joder, siguen siendo perfectos para mí.— con un pequeño sonido, Sakura supo que sus pequeños habían sido liberados.— Tus pezones estaban tan erectos y se veían tan hermosos como ahora. Amo tus senos. Cogí cada uno entre mis manos y los estrujé levemente.— hizo exactamente lo acababa de decir y su novia no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. —Se sentía tan bien. Son tan suaves.

—¿Y después qué hiciste Sasu-panda?— preguntó con la vista nublada.

—Me llevé un pezón a la boca y lo chupé. Me sentí un bebé de nuevo.— su lengua hizo un poco de presión contra el botón rosa y después de contornearlo completamente y llenarlo de saliva, se lo llevo a la boca. Mordió levemente y chupó como si fuera una paleta. Se quedó atendiendo a su seno derecho un rato y después cambió de seno.

—¿Y me volviste a tocar?

—Hn. Claro que lo hice.— sus manos bajaron hasta su cadera y dejó un camino de besos hasta su ombligo. —Penetré tu ombligo con mi lengua y te estremeciste como ahora. El que lo hagas de nuevo me excita aún más.

—¿Te gusta mi tanga de hilo?

—¿Te refieres a tus bragas? Casi ni se notan... No debiste de usar bragas.— la reprochó. Sakura hizo un puchero gracioso y Sasuke besó su frente. —Te bajé las bragas usando mis dientes y quedé maravillado con la vista.

—¿No era que ya no querías ver más vaginas en tu vida?— preguntó ella burlona.

Sasuke jaló sus bragas con su boca hasta sus tobillos y después de sacárselas, se las llevó al rostro para inspirar el aroma que emanaba la parte más intima de su novia que ya conocía tan bien. Las tiró sobre la mesa de noche y abrió lentamente sus piernas como si estuviese pidiendo permiso.

—La tuya siempre será la excepción. Es perfecta.— dijo antes de empezar a besar la parte interna de sus muslos y dándole escalofríos. —Me acuerdo que al principio no me dejaste mirar porque dijiste que era fea.

—Mi vagina es fea.

—Claro que no. Explícame como mi pene se siente tan atraído hacia ella entonces.

—Porque tu amiguito es raro.— dijo volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

—¿Amiguito? Pensé que decías que era grande y que lo amabas...— su lengua se hizo paso entre los carnosos labios de su intimidad y lentamente se introdujo en su vagina. La penetró hasta el fondo y no dejó de moverla hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— chilló ella. —Mételo ya. Te quiero adentro.

—Te estimulé con mi lengua y te hice llegar al orgasmo. Eres tan estrecha bebé.— metió un dedo y presionó su clítoris mientras que metía un par de dedos en su vagina. —Te tenía que estimular porque era nuestra primera vez y no quería que sea tan doloroso. Tus paredes vaginales apretaban tanto mis dedos que pensé que me los romperías, y en ese instante te escuché gemir. Supe que habías llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez y que ya estabas lista.

—¿Tienes condón?— preguntó con un poco de dificultad porque aún se estaba recuperando del segundo orgasmo.

—No, pero quiero correrme dentro de ti.— acarició sus cabellos rosas, mirándola a los ojos como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

—Solo por hoy, ¿ok?

Y la penetró con cuidado, lento. A los pocos segundos, Sakura empezó a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas. Su miembro salía y volvía entrar de su cavidad con un poco más de fuerza. Estaban tan cerca del orgasmo. Casi lo sentían. Y como si hubiesen llegado a la meta, sintieron tocar el cielo con las manos. Se sintieron completos. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles.

—Te amo.— murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras se acurrucaban en el futon.

—Cásate conmigo.— soltó de repente, tomando a Sakura por sorpresa.

—Mil veces sí.

Y la besó.

.

.

_Ultimo cap de Stages Of Sex! Pueden creerlo? Se paso muy rapido! :(_

_No puedo terminar esta historia sin agradecer a todas ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, que con sus motivadores reviews permitieron que acabe esta historia._

_Pequeño detalle, __**quieren que haga epilogo?**__ Si asi lo quieren, manden ideas en un review o en un inbox de facebook (de fanfiction no porque nunca respondo jajaja)_

_De nuevo gracias :D_

_Que tengan un muy buen año nuevo y ya nos leemos en el 2014 :D (O si lees BY MY SIDE, hasta BY MY SIDE)_

_Chauuuuu _

_Hatsumi_


End file.
